Larmes
by Melody05
Summary: "Et tes larmes continuent de couler. Ces larmes qui ne cesseront jamais de couler." Label SPPS.


**Petit OS écrit lors pour la semaine Ultear Milkovich sur le forum Fairies Fans. Donc un grand coucou aux filles de Fairies Fans et celles de la SPPS. Merci à Bymeha de m'avoir donné son avis encore une fois ;). Et puis coucou à toi aussi Mélissa ;)! Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent d'adorables reviews :3.  
**

**Recorrigé par Rouge Cendre, merci!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)!**

* * *

**Larmes**

Tu attends. Encore. Tu attends. Toujours. Que les gens daignent t'expliquer. Que ta mère vienne te chercher. Vienne te consoler. Qu'elle te berce dans ses bras rassurants. Qu'elle t'enveloppe de sa présence apaisante. Qu'elle te chante de douces berceuses pour que le sommeil te gagne. Pour que tu n'aies pas peur. Pour que tu puisses faire de beaux rêves. Qu'elle t'emmène faire des ballades là où la neige dépose son épais manteau blanc. Qu'elle chasse tous tes soucis avec son sourire réchauffant.

Seulement, là tu es seule. Et tu attends. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es entourée de gens qui te font peur. Des gens que tu ne connais pas. Des gens qui se jouent de toi. Qui te font souffrir. Personne n'est là pour te consoler. Tu n'as personne pour t'aider. Personne à qui te confier. Tes seules amies sont les larmes. Ces longues traînées d'eaux salées qui ne cessent de strier tes joues rondes d'enfant. Et la douleur de l'absence. L'absence que ta mère t'a laissée. Le vide qu'elle a crée dans ton petit cœur fragile.

Tu sais que tu n'es pas une enfant comme les autres. On t'a dit que ta santé était fragile. Que ces gens autour de toi était là pour te guérir, pour faire en sorte que ta vie soit meilleure. Mais tu ne les crois pas. Ils te font trop de mal pour que cela soit vrai. Et la douleur te déchire le cœur. A chaque fois qu'ils viennent te chercher dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Cette chambre froide que tu détestes tant. Une chambre qui n'a rien à voir avec les chambres de petites filles habituelles. Une chambre qui ressemble plus à une chambre d'hôpital qu'à autre chose. A chaque fois qu'ils viennent te prendre, tu redoutes. Tu redoutes la douleur. Tu redoutes la peur. Tu redoutes la haine. Tu redoutes les larmes qui tu le sais vont couler après.

Alors tu ne peux qu'attendre. Attendre qu'ils viennent pour te faire du mal. Attendre pour qu'ils fassent des expériences sur ton petit corps frêle. Attendre de voir si cette fois tu vas survivre. De voir jusqu'à quel point tu pourras résister. A quel point tu pourras te montrer forte. Attendre d'être dans cette chambre qui est devenu un repère, le seul lieu où tu puisses pleurer tranquillement. Le seul lieu qui te laisse des instants de répits pour penser à ta mère. Pour vous imaginer toutes les deux, jouant et riant dans la neige. Observer ce paysage blanc. Cet univers immaculé de toute cruauté et de toute douleur. Alors les larmes recommenceront à couler. Parce que tu as mal. Les membres de ton corps se font chaque jour un peu plus douloureux. La fatigue se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Tu sens que la fin est proche, qu'on tire trop sur la corde. Mais ce qui te fait le plus mal, c'est la douleur qui ne cesse de te tirailler au fond de ton petit cœur.

Mais tu ne veux plus subir tout cela. Tu ne veux plus être l'objet d'expériences qui te font souffrir. Tu veux revoir le monde. Tu veux revoir la neige qui t'est tant familière et que tu affectionnes tout particulièrement. Tu veux revoir ta mère. Tu veux revoir son sourire. Tu veux à nouveau sentir le bonheur, enfin te sentir libre. Tu veux que les larmes cessent. Parce que tu n'en peux plus. Le goût des larmes a laissé une profonde entaille dans ton cœur. Ce goût tellement âpre que tu peux encore sentir sur tes lèvres, un goût remplit de tristesse. De douleur. De haine. Tu ne veux plus ressentir cela. Tu ne veux plus être une enfant ressentant des sentiments d'adultes. Tu veux retrouver ton innocence. Tu veux retrouver la chaleur de ta mère. Tu veux retrouver celle qui te fait sentir enfant. Celle qui te fait sentir normale. Celle qui prend soin de toi.

Alors tu fuis. Tu puises dans tes petites forces d'enfant, pour retrouver ta mère. Pour retrouver ta liberté. Tu n'en a que faire de la douleur que tu fais subir à ton corps encore faible. Tu n'en as que faire de ces larmes qui continuent inlassablement de couler, rougissant tes petites joues. Tu continues de courir, tes petits pieds effleurant délicatement le sol froid des couloirs de cet endroit qui te fais peur. De cet endroit qui ne pourras te rappeler que de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs de souffrance tracés à l'encre indélébile dans ton petit cœur meurtri.

Et tu continues de fuir. Tu fuis cet endroit maudit. Tu fuis ce qui pour toi ne ressemble déjà plus qu'à un mauvais cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont tu ne pourras jamais oublier la couleur.

Alors tu cours. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas. Tu avances machinalement. Tu ne sais même pas comment tu arrives encore à courir. Comment tu arrives à avancer. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est sortir de ces couloirs abyssaux. Sortir de cet endroit macabre à l'ambiance étouffante.

Puis tu sens quelque chose de froid. De doux. Quelque chose de familier.

Tes pieds s'enfoncent rapidement dans ce duvet blanc que tu affectionnes tant, de légères traces de pas se formant à la surface de ce nuage de pureté, au contact de tes petits pieds. Mais tu continues de fuir. Toujours plus loin. Parce qu'il faut que tu partes. Que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de cet endroit maudit. Que tu laisses une étendue de blanc entre toi et ce lieu.

Et puis tu t'arrêtes. Tu t'arrêtes enfin. Pour toi, ce cauchemar est terminé. Tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ton bonheur perdu. Alors tu observes le monde autour de toi. Tu observes la neige avec intérêt. Ce grand manteau blanc, épuré, constitué de milliers et milliers de petits flocons. Cette neige perlée de milliers et de milliers de petits cristaux de glaces. De glace. Un élément que tu affectionnes. Un élément qui est en toi. Qui te rappelle ta mère. Que tu contrôles. Qu'elle contrôle. Que vous contrôlez. La glace. Cet élément qui est si beau, un élément à travers lequel, la vision du monde paraît irréel. Comme un mirage.

Et tu sens que ta vue se trouble. Une fine pellicule d'eau ayant élue domicile devant tes prunelles sombres. Mais ces larmes ne sont pas douloureuses, elles ne sont pas amères. Elles sont douces. Aussi douce que la neige légère qui épouse encore la courbe de tes pieds. Un frisson te parcourt alors. Un frisson mêlé de bonheur et de froid. Un frisson qui te parcourt l'échine comme une décharge électrique. Tu te sens totalement euphorique. Tu es enfin libre. Tu vas enfin pouvoir revoir ta mère. Celle qui a laissé un vide, tel un trou béant dans ton cœur.

Alors tu repars. Tu forces tes petites jambes à avancer. Et tu continues à avancer. Tu ne sais toujours pas où tu vas, tu es un peu désorientée. Mais tu te rappelles. Tu sais où est ta mère. Tu sais où la trouver. Ou du moins, ton cœur le sait. Alors tu le laisses te guider. Peu importe le froid qui s'engouffre par chaque petite particule de ton corps. Tu ignores la morsure que le froid inflige à tes pieds. Cette douleur n'est rien à côté de ce que tu as pu endurer là bas. Loin de celle qui t'es tellement chère.

Et puis enfin, tu t'arrêtes. Tu la vois. Tu sens tes lèvres s'étirer, malgré les gerçures qu'a engendré le froid. Ton petit cœur se met à s'affoler, tel un oiseau essayant de prendre son envol, dans ta cage thoracique. Une douce chaleur t'englobe comme si le bonheur venait de te prendre dans ses bras chaud. Tu la revois enfin. Tu revois enfin son sourire.

Et puis ton regard se pose sur deux autres individus. Tu ne les connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est qu'ils sont avec elle. Avec ta mère. Ta mère qui sourit. Et son sourire leur est destiné. Son amour est porté sur eux. Elle ne voit qu'eux.

Et ton cœur se brise. Ta gorge se serre. Les larmes se mettent à embuer ta vue. Tu les vois désormais à travers un voile idyllique. Eux, et leur bonheur.

Haine.Désespoir. Tristesse.

Ces trois mots que tu espérais tant oublier refont surface. Ils t'assaillent de toute part et s'infiltrent dans les parois de ton cœur. Ta mère est heureuse, alors que toi, tu souffres. Ta mère rit, alors que toi, tu pleures. Ta mère t'a oubliée, alors que toi, elle te hantait. Et tu la détestes. Tu les détestes.

Le froid continue de s'infiltrer par chaque parcelle de ta peau nacrée. Et tu laisses les larmes se déverser, encore et toujours. Les larmes au goût âpre, teintées de haine et de douleur. Les larmes de ton passé refont surface. Et tu abandonnes. Tu abandonnes l'espoir de pouvoir être heureuse. De pouvoir être libre, de pouvoir être aimée.

Alors tu t'en vas. Tu fais demi tour. Tu repars en enfer, forçant tes pieds endoloris à avancer. Parce que tu veux fuir. Tu veux fuir ce bonheur que l'on t'a refusé. Tu sais que plus rien ne seras jamais comme avant. Ton cœur vient de tomber dans les griffes de la haine. Dans les sillons du désespoir. Et tu sais que tu ne pourras plus en réchapper.

Et tes larmes continuent de couler. Ces larmes qui ne cesseront jamais de couler.

* * *

** Des avis? J'avais hésité sur le titre entre passé et larmes mais bon, j'ai tranché :3. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine C:!**


End file.
